


见素抱朴

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双视角, 微SM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 素：没有染色的绢；朴：未经雕琢的木。2018年2月





	见素抱朴

Chapter01 陆既禾  
天刚亮我就醒了。  
打了个小小的呵欠，我缓缓睁开眼。  
陈则坐在离笼子不远的单人沙发上，沉沉地看着我，一如许多个这样的早晨。  
我膝行至他跟前，轻轻扯开他熨帖的裤子，将那沉睡中的性器含进嘴里。陈则修长的手指在我的发间逡巡，似是鼓励。  
我抬起眼看他，陈则的神情冷冽淡漠，仿佛世间一切都与他无关。可是口中勃发的狰狞却十足十的霸道嚣张，鼓鼓囊囊地充满了我的整个口腔。  
等到陈则在我嘴里射出来，我已经累得几乎要跪不住。  
他今天好像……很兴奋。  
我抱着陈则的腿，用脸颊去蹭那柔软的面料。我已然情动，后面有湿滑的液体蜿蜒而出。但这样的感觉并没有很难受，我依旧只是伏在陈则脚边。  
陈则从一旁的圆几上摸起一个什么，低眸端详了好一会儿。我从下往上看，捕捉不到那隐于陈则衣袍里的东西的全貌，只看到陈则平淡的神色。  
嗯，没有不高兴就好。我心满意足地眯上眼睛，却突然被脖子上微凉的束缚感惊了一下。  
我伸手去摸，一个……项圈。  
一个黑色的皮革项圈。  
再摸，左前方是一枚精致的圆形吊牌，瑰丽的花纹在上面勾勒出一个复杂的字体变形。我疑惑地眨了眨眼。  
陈则这时将我抱起来，握着我的手，让我用指尖描摹那诡异又美丽的纹路。深海般幽邃的声音陡然响起。  
“名字，我的。”  
我点点头，又用手指勾着那吊牌玩了一会儿，便对套在脖子上玩意儿失了好奇。  
坐在陈则怀里，我想抱他的脖子又不敢，只好心不在焉地垂着脑袋。  
他却忽地钳着我的下巴迫使我抬起头来，森然开口：  
“你，也是我的。”  
他狭长的眼里，有红莲业火在烧。  
我鼓起勇气抱住他的脖子，我早已无处可逃。

Chapter02 陈则  
男孩被童军绳捆在玫红色的靠背椅上，双腿绑成M字，分别固定在两侧的扶手处。  
就着这样的姿势，这具青涩却诱人的身体毫无保留地在我面前展开。  
我将尺寸可观的按摩棒一点一点地埋进男孩体内，恶意抽动几下，便感受到了内里的紧致。  
男孩的眼神开始迷离，小羊似的眼睛水润润的，更显得长眉连娟，微睇绵藐。单纯却满是渴求的视线逼得我退后了两步，只为躲开这迷人的诱惑。  
“我允许以前，不准射。”  
许是我的语调过于可怖，我乖巧听话的宠物颤抖着发出了一声呜咽。眸光却依然写满依赖。  
紧了紧手里的鞭子，我挥下第一鞭。鞭子划破空气击落在皮肤上发出的声音清脆悦耳。轻佻的尾穗拂过眼前敏感的身躯，换来困兽般无谓的细细挣扎。鞭尾纷飞，鞭痕斑驳。几乎不作停歇地，我抽下后续数十鞭，一半鞭痕咬着原来的痕迹，是故男孩白皙的身体虽有深红横亘，却并不会令人触目生厌。  
我堪堪收住鞭，舞着灵动的尾穗刮去男孩铃口渗出的液体，随意抹在那在鞭刑中翘起的乳尖上。  
男孩难耐地哭喘着，性器昂起，贴着小腹，浑身上下泛着一种奇异的粉色。  
我满意地点点头，打开了按摩棒的开关，再度挥起鞭子。这次我放轻了力道，却鞭鞭落在那细嫩的股缝。在酥麻与疼痛的双重刺激下，那不断吞吐的穴里又凶又急地流出水来，将整个鞭尾都濡湿了。  
男孩突然仰起脸，急促地呼吸起来。他的目光散了散，便锁在了我身上。我扔下鞭子，上前掐住他的性器，冷声道：“求我。”  
男孩迷茫了一会儿，复而用戚戚哀哀的神情讨饶。  
心头莫名生出一阵躁郁，我拔出那根依旧翻搅不停的按摩棒，腰一沉，便进入了那温热紧致的甬道。  
男孩讨好地舔吻上我的喉结，眼里带上了几分惴惴，无端惹人怜惜。我低头吻散男孩眼角薄薄的泪雾，心里一软，遂松开了作怪的手。  
“好了，射吧，puppy dog……”  
男孩抖了抖，释放在我手里，乖顺又软糯。  
我解开束缚绳，将此时此刻宛如一块松软甜美的榛子蛋糕一样的男孩抱起来，细细啄吻他眼角的泪珠，认真地夸赞：“今天好乖，以后也要这样听话才好。”  
男孩重获自由的双手巴着我的肩，闻言摸上我的胸口，轻轻地印上一个吻。  
左心房的位置，我听见有什么东西碎裂开来。

Chapter03 陆既禾  
我很自由。  
陈则并没有派人守着我。也许是因为我的眼神很忠诚，但我确实也没有逃跑的想法。  
我有时睡在笼子里，有时和陈则一起睡在床上。陈则喜欢看我待在笼子里，他的目光沉沉的，不知道是在看我还是看笼子。  
我刚醒来的时候，一个好看的女孩子将我放进一个比这还小的笼子里，我虚弱极了，几乎看不清她的表情。但她的眼泪很烫，烫得我几乎也要落下泪来。她不停地道歉。  
她说，既禾，对不起。她说，既禾，我爱他。她说，既禾，这是我最后能为你做的了，永远不要原谅我。  
我听不懂她在说什么，她是谁？我太累了，在逼仄的铁笼里昏睡过去。  
陈则在看文件，我不时晃动脚腕上的小铃铛，想要引起他的注意，后穴里的按摩棒毫无章法地动作着，带来的是更加糜颓的空虚感。按摩棒末端毛茸茸的白色猫尾在电池的作用下颤巍巍地左右摆动，我羞耻得快要哭出来。  
陈则却只是伸手揉了揉我头上别着的猫耳朵。  
我觉得很委屈。恍惚间听见头顶传来一声轻笑。地毯的毛细长柔软，弯绕如烟，像一层薄薄的棉花糖，柔柔地包裹着我。但我更想要陈则的抚摸。  
陈则终于将我抱起来，指尖拂过我的肌肤，我听见他漫不经心地问，“Puppy？怎么哭了？”我又舒服又难受。  
陈则大概有很多宠物，可我只有他一个主人。

Chapter04 陈则  
我的小宠物陡然间泪流满面。  
我有些困惑，又很苦恼。我亲了亲他绵软的脸蛋，企图安抚他的情绪，他却哭得更凶了。  
男孩黏糊糊地吻过来，我当然没有拒绝。我捏着他的乳头，从手边的抽屉里掏出一对羽毛乳夹。一夹上去，男孩的鼻音都浓重了。乳夹咬合带去的刺痛感让他软软地靠在我怀里，轻轻地哼哼。  
我索性将猫咪性感的小尾巴取下来，让他坐着将我的性器吃进去。男孩面色潮红，额头抵上我的肩，脚腕上小巧的铃铛叮当响个不停。  
他湿漉漉的舌头舔着我的手指，那漂亮的眼睛里，露骨的眼神严重犯规。呻吟声又软又黏，甜到拉着长音，让人恨不得将他整个拆吃入腹。  
男孩勾着我的脖子，不断磨蹭着我的脸，乖顺可爱得就像一只被驯服的猫咪。我用手指细细描绘着他脊椎骨上一个一个的小节，从腰际至脖颈。男孩的里面又紧又软，身上的味道馥郁甜蜜，我有些控制不住地咬上他敏感的耳垂，直逼得男孩喉音糜软，连喘带颤。  
我勾上他的舌尖，在他的唇齿间打转儿。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面只有光和我的倒影。  
我是俗世的幽灵，只身于无边阒黑中徜徉，继承了父辈的地狱，内心偏执而扭曲。迷恋亲吻的同时，心神枯萎懒倦。  
男孩在欲海里沉浮，突然伸手抱我。  
仿佛清晨林中踉跄而出的小兽，用并不锋利的爪牙攫住了我的心。

Chapter05 陆既禾  
陈则一直在忙。  
我一连好几天都没见着他。  
坐在窗台上，指尖光影交叠跳动，外面春光明媚都与我无关。有时候就这样睡过去。屋子里陈则的气息越来越淡。我偷偷翻出他的衬衫，松松垮垮地套在身上，假装是陈则在抱着我。  
期间有佣人送吃的进来。大概是被叮嘱过什么，她们低垂着脑袋，并不看我。我没心情吃东西，就任由那些吃食留在原处，等人来收拾。  
忘了是第几天，昏沉中我被突如其来的车灯晃了眼。我连忙凑近玻璃窗睁大眼睛往下看。陈则从黑色的轿车上下来，衣袂猎猎，清冷疏离。我贪婪地注视着他的脸，指尖隔着玻璃勾画他的身形。  
当陈则踏进屋子里，我才发现他眼角眉梢流露出的不虞。我转过身想讨要一个拥抱，他却有些粗鲁地扯下自己的领带捆住我的手。我这些天没怎么吃东西，本就没什么力气，陈则一推，我整个人便贴上了身后的玻璃窗。丝丝透渗的凉意让我不受控制地颤栗起来。  
陈则淡淡地看着我，突然将我翻了过去。我的脸贴着坚硬的玻璃，手脚也开始发起冷来。随后，陈则温热的胸膛靠上来，我的两膝被无情地顶开。衬衫的扣子不知什么时候松了，微微挺起的乳头在挤压中弥散出点点疼痛，我忍不住往后，想躲进陈则怀里。他却将我牢牢摁在窗上，抵着我的后穴，一点一点地顶了进来。  
我几乎跪坐在陈则的大腿上。在陈则和窗户的禁锢中，我的大腿被迫分开到极限。抽插的同时，陈则一手抚上了我的胸前，另一只手则掐弄着我脆弱敏感的铃口。待陈则咬上我的脖颈，我终于忍不住哭了出来。他却恍若未觉，只发狠似地动作着，将我往窗上顶。  
陈则在生气。  
他贴着我的耳朵，不带任何感情地问：“绝食？”  
我怕极了，身体绷得紧紧的，僵硬地侧过脑袋亲他。他吻住我的唇，开始轻轻柔柔地辗转探寻，身下的性器凶狠依旧。我哀哀地与他接吻，泪水滚上舌尖，陈则终于解开我手上的禁锢。  
他抬起我的下巴，一字一句地说，“再敢不吃饭就丢掉你。”然后将我抱进了怀里。  
我死死搂着他的脖子，委屈得无以复加。憋闷又气恼，我用尖尖的虎牙叼住他颈侧的一小块皮肤，抽了抽鼻子，正欲咬下去。陈则揉了揉我的脑袋，轻轻地吻了吻我的耳垂。  
我突然就下不了嘴了。转而用舌尖细细地舔舐着陈则的颈线，失落又满足。  
我舍不得他疼。

Chapter06 陈则  
陈修远死得突然。  
说来可笑，那么老谋深算的男人，多少年冷心冷情、步步为营，在死神面前竟也是如此不堪一击。一场脑溢血便要了他的命。  
呵。  
我蚕食宏远的计划不得不有所更改，吃相难看了不止一点。所幸不久前钉子插得足够准，如今将整个宏远吃下也只是时间问题。  
处理好公司的事，我吩咐司机把车开往疗养院。  
波斯菊淡雅的味道盈满鼻腔，我推开挂着穆悦然名牌的病房大门。  
母亲还是那个样子，半死不活。她僵固的瞳仁锁在我带去的波斯菊上，慢慢地扯出一个嘲讽的笑来。她并不看我，于是我主动走进她的目光里，面带怜悯地通知她陈修远的死讯。  
她的笑容慢慢扩大，化成一种似笑非笑的怪异表情。我突然觉得索然无味，开始想念我的男孩。我端坐在沙发上，冷眼欣赏母亲无声的哭嚎，心思却早已飞回了家。  
管家前两日给我打了电话，说我的小宠物在绝食，尽日痴望窗外。管家说，他大概想逃。我笑得几乎背过气去，眼泪从眼眶一路回流，在心脏上砸出一个个泪坑。只有我知道，他是在等我回家。  
或许是我神游时露出的愉悦表情太过扎眼，她冲过来，似乎想掐我的脖子，我摆摆手挥退身边的保镖，轻而易举地擒住女人枯槁的手腕，将她摔在地上。  
她瘫坐在病房光洁的瓷砖上，双目失神。我蹲下身问她，妈妈，最恨陈修远的不是你么？老天爷做了你一直唆使我去做的事，你不该感到开心吗？  
妈妈，我如今也有一个囿于囹圄的宠物，我对他大概不止喜欢。我想你从前的话并没有错，我和陈修远是一样的人。不过我要幸运太多，我们的故事里没有穆悦然，也没有陈则。  
我挣开她怨毒的眼神，头也不回地离开了病房。指尖摸上颈侧，我想起十四岁那年穆悦然染了黑色蔻丹的漂亮指甲扎进皮肉留下的感觉，无比渴望那个男孩子的吻。

Chapter07 陆既禾  
陈则，陈则。  
我看着他着华服，看着他倒红酒，看着他的金丝眼镜折射出忙乱的忧伤。他坐下来，深远的眸光洒过来。他在看着笼子，也在看我。一个句子硬生生挤进我空冗的脑海：深目蛾眉，状如愁胡。  
说的是鹰。  
陈则是鹰。  
我趴上陈则的膝头，摆弄他窄小的衣角如同他摆弄我的心情。  
他将我放在地毯上，娴熟地除去我的衣服。他的手很凉，掐在腰上，我的小腹猛地缩了一下。他望进我眼里，带着罕见的笑意，唇舌一寸寸在我的腰腹游移。  
我堪堪挺着胯，手指缠上地毯迷离纤长的绒毛。  
进去以后，陈则慢慢俯下身来吻我。我追逐着他的温度和气息。乐此不疲。  
我的心脏抡起捶，重重地擂在了鼓膜上。  
我想起从前迷乱的梦境，想起陈则狭长的眼睛，想起他松开高脚杯替我披上西服外套时的柔软指尖。周围是错愕嘴脸和蠕动舌尖。是一个个无足轻重的佐料。是哑炮。  
察觉到我的不专心，陈则惩罚似地咬破了我的唇：“Puppy，在想什么？”  
在想你。  
知道我不会回答，他用力顶了几下，低低地要求：“只准想我。”  
本来就只有你。  
快感的浪花澎湃似海，将我里里外外悉数打湿。我紧了紧与陈则相扣的十指，透过朦胧视野，看泪珠滑过他的肩头，消失在地毯斑驳的花纹里。  
陈则，陈则。  
“黑夜骑着阴暗的马奔驰，把蓝色的花穗洒遍原野。”  
星光闪烁，你看不见我。

Chapter08 陈则  
开了免提的座机传来助理不掺个人感情的报告，除此之外，房间里只余浅浅的呼吸声。  
只是在某个名字被重复提及时，指腹会传来点点战栗。  
我不动声色地抚摸着脚边的身体，饶有兴趣地眯了眯眼。  
象征着结束的机械音响过后，陆既禾终于站了起来。他定定地望着我，然后开了口：“放过媛媛。”  
他的声音如我想像般清亮悦耳。或许是太久不曾说话，有微微的喑哑，仿佛里头藏着毛茸茸的小钩子。  
媛媛。  
我敛去眼里翻腾的情绪，不断咀嚼着这两个字，像是要嚼碎了咽下去。但还是忍不住，轻轻地嗤了一声。  
陆既禾的脸一下就白了。他闭了闭眼，有些艰难地吐出两个字：“求你。”  
我将人扯进怀里，温柔地拨开他额前的碎发，凉凉地说：“Puppy，我是一个商人。”  
“所以，取悦我。”  
靠着丝绒质地的软枕，我似笑非笑地盯着陆既禾的一举一动。在熟练的扩张后，他有过短短一瞬的茫然，但很快便恢复了正常。他跪坐在我的腰腹上，两条腿紧贴着我的身体，一手撑着床，一手扶着我的性器，慢慢地用自己的后面去够。  
他的眼神一派清明纯粹，柔柔地落在我脸上，一如无数个这样的时刻。我收起似笑非笑的神色，扯过一旁的领带，遮住了他的眼睛。  
陆既禾没有挣扎，乖乖地继续未完的任务。我任由手心贴上他的腰，却无意帮着他上下起伏。只是唇舌开始在那细腻的肌肤上游移，挑逗意味十足地拨弄那小巧的乳头。陆既禾咬着唇，很快便露出一副俨然被情欲折磨到昏聩的模样。  
我笑了一下，双手猛地往下一按，看着他战栗着瘫软在我怀里。低下头，隔着领带亲吻他的眼睛。  
我还是做不到跟他生气。尽管前事翩跹，谎话连篇。  
我不合时宜地想起罗丹的马首人身。人臂绝望地扑向一个他所抓不到的目标，而马足则陷于尘土不能自拔。我是人臂，亦是马足。

Chapter09 陆既禾  
陈则侧着身子进来，鼻息温温热热地洒在颈周，我忍不住偏过脑袋躲了躲。好似要标记领地的猛兽，强势而固执地抽拉出入，要在里里外外烙下属于他的印记。  
低哑勾人的喘息呼呼地抱住我的耳垂，分不清是谁的心跳，在耳畔锲而不舍地叫嚣。  
领带洇染了情动时流出的泪水，紧附在眼眶上。视觉的闭锁放大了其他感官所体验到的刺激，但此时此刻，我无比渴望看到陈则的脸。循着感觉的指引，我吻上陈则的下颌，忐忑地恳求。  
身后的男人默不作声，无端恐惧借着这样的静默四下蔓延。我拱起腰，去亲近他滚烫的胸膛，让他深深地埋进去，着急难耐的呻吟悉数吐露。  
“不要……”  
不要蒙住我眼。  
蒙住我眼，我看不见真相；蒙住我眼，我看不见光明；蒙住我眼，我看不见……你。  
“唔嗯……陈则……”  
修长的手指终于摸上我的额角，轻易便取掉了那潮漉的领带。猛地被翻了个身，巨大的快感让我拖着哭音叫了出来。  
陈则犹嫌不够，抽插的动作越发粗暴，我捧着他的脸，流连他精致冷冽的眉眼。他重重地吻下来，裹住我的舌尖，去舔弄口腔更深的地方。我努力地直起身来迎合他，用潮红涂满自己的面庞。  
我觉得自己就要被弄坏了。陈则在性事上素来节制，这次显然是不打算轻易放过我。  
他的小臂箍住我的腰，性器一下一下地撞进来。我已没有精水可射，却又感到有一股热流在体内奔涌，几欲喷薄而出。我慌张地去掰他的手。  
陈则不满地在我的锁骨上吮了一下，我急得落泪，小声地向他解释：“我要……尿了。”他满不在乎地继续用力，“就在这里。”  
“不要……”名为羞耻的火苗呼啦啦燃起，烧得我全身发烫，我哭着亲他，甚至打起了小小的哭嗝，“去洗手间……陈则……求求你了……”  
陈则终于抱起我，往洗手间走去。只是那滚烫的性器依旧在我的后穴里作怪。我忍着尿意，身体一阵一阵地颤抖。  
好不容易着地，陈则竟再次插了进来，我靠在他胸前，脑袋昏昏，腿一软，胡乱地尿完了。他闷哼一声，将我搂得更紧。  
思绪不受控制地无限飘远，回到很久很久以前，我抱膝蜷在窄小阁楼的窗前，听沈媛媛用少女清凌凌的嗓音念：  
我听到一条江的流声／听到雪山在冬眠／又听到阳光在催它上路／听到云在飘，风在吹／雨水和泥土在窃窃私语  
散文亦或是诗歌，我记不太清了，女孩子的笑脸太过明媚，就连文字也在较量中失了风姿。  
那时我们多快乐，后来就有多讽刺。

Chapter10 陈则  
陆既禾乖巧地任我抱着，长长的睫羽在我的手心里跳起舞来。  
他将我的手往下拉，不停吐弄着粉色的舌尖，舔舐我的手心。他羸弱的脊背贴着我的胸膛，绯色的唇透着葡萄酒般的醇香，让人有啜饮的欲望。  
我低下头亲吻他。  
我遇见他就好像一千零一夜的故事中，阿里巴巴误闯藏着稀世珍宝的山洞。  
咒语念起，山洞石门訇然敞开，堆积的珠宝浮光跃彩。  
约翰・穆勒曾经说过，一个人只有各种快乐都品尝过了，他才知道哪一种快乐更深刻、更持久、更强烈、更美好。  
我陷入一种绵缈的感情中，只觉得不会再有一种快乐会比与他的相遇更能令我暖意萦怀，享尽人间艳羡。  
在真正认识他以前，我并不知道原来这样的情感并不永久地给人喜悦，有时也给人悲苦。过去我仰赖的只是贪婪的占有，只是撕咬吞噬带来的浅薄快感。陆既禾是我囚在笼中的鸟，我太粗心，忽略了那羽翮不整下的血肉斑斑，无视了他执着又强烈的爱意。  
他眼底流露的深情不容作假，我从未在其他任何人那里得到过这种浓烈的眼神，厚重得让我无法高言阔谈。  
怀里的人绞着我的下身，久久不愿吐出来，忐忑又亲昵。他的身体一如既往地令我着迷，呻吟里带着香甜软糯的气息。我还唤他“Puppy”，他的脸一下子就红了，怯怯地把腰塌得更低，臀翘得更高来迎合我的动作。  
我握住陆既禾纤细的腰身，快速地抽出插入，又强硬地将他情色的叫声堵在嘴里，让透明的涎水顺着他的下颚一路蜿蜒。他鼻头红红地挣扎，懊恼地向我求饶，我舔弄着他纤细脆弱的脖颈，没有做声。  
陆既禾迟迟疑疑地拉过我的手，嗫嚅道：“不要生气了好不好？”  
那双企盼的眼睛里，氤氲出一片小心翼翼。  
于是我听见自己说：  
“好。”

Chapter11 陆既禾  
在被陆培接回陆家之前，我在孤儿院待过一些年。孤儿院管住，但僧多粥少，吃的往往要自己解决。我个子小，跑得快，负责抢了东西就跑，黎瑞力气大，又有一股狠劲，就负责善后。所以抢东西的时候，我们是搭档。  
行情不好的时候，在野狗嘴下抢食，我们也是搭档。  
哪怕到了后来，用各种阴招烂招解决掉陆培其他的儿子，吞掉整个陆氏，我们依旧是搭档。  
我以为，黎瑞是我的兄弟，一辈子的那种。  
回到陆家后，空顶着少爷名头，我依旧过得凄凄惨惨。在吃不饱穿不暖的窘境下，我遇到了沈媛媛。  
她跟着父母来参加陆家的宴会，脑袋上别着一个硕大的蝴蝶结，热情洋溢地将手中的糕点往我嘴里塞。  
她说：“吃完了我再去帮你拿，你要和我做朋友吗？”  
她是我唯一的朋友，知晓我所有柔软的秘密。  
然而在我被暴怒的沈父踢断了两根肋骨后，问她那个让她意外怀孕又流产的人是谁，她哭着跟我道歉，却守口如瓶。  
她利用我与她的交好，来保护那个伤害她的男人。  
掌握了陆氏不久，沈媛媛割腕自杀未遂，沈父要求我跟她订婚。我问她是怎么想的，她哭花了妆，“既禾，帮帮我。”我知道，她是想借机激怒那个男人。她帮过我许多，清楚我对她没有底线的包容。  
我还是点了头。  
发生车祸的时候，我看清了肇事者凶狠的脸，仿佛有一只无形的大手狠狠掐住了我的脖子，我突然就没了求生的欲望。  
是黎瑞。  
我年少孤苦，本以为身边有这样一个人可以共我栉风沐雨，却不想，后来的所有风雨都来自于他。我又曾笃信，我和沈媛媛都是伤横累累的刺猬，所以无法借拥抱取暖，后来才明白，是因为我愿意朝她露出柔软的肚皮，而她不愿。  
再醒来的时候，陆氏一朝易主，报纸上有我的讣告。简陋而压抑的病房里，沈媛媛依旧在哭。我疲惫不堪，无力开口，也没给过她什么好脸色。黎瑞那么想我死，她却上赶着救我。她以为我失忆了，我亦乐得不用与她周旋。  
我爱陈则爱得战战兢兢，却被迫为她愚蠢的爱情丧失生而为人的资格。人情世故惨重如斯，我大概永远也学不会。  
黎瑞还是找到了我。  
在陈则的家庭医生带我去医院做常规检查的途中，他再次策划了一场车祸。只可惜，这次死的不是我。陈家的司机早有防备，我毫发未损。陈则知晓我的身份，比我以为的还要早。  
但我阻止了他对沈媛媛下手，只当做还了她当初将我送到陈则身边的好意。至此，恩怨两清，再无瓜葛。  
陈则从未问过我闭口不言的隐情，只当我经历太多，打击太大。他大概忘记了从前我们有过一面之缘。而他对声音敏锐得非人，能完美再现仅听过一次的乐章。我不确定他是否听过我的声音，但我不敢赌。  
他深知豪门世家计谋肮脏，哪会信我一腔爱意朗朗。我做过太多为人不齿的事，已不知道该如何去爱他。  
半夜醒来，浑身酸软异常，我做贼似地亲了亲陈则的额头。夜色太浓太厚重，所以错过了那悄然勾起的唇角。

番外 陈则  
Torres的越洋电话打来的时候，我刚从陈修远的办公室出来。  
他已经觉察到我这次回国没安什么好心，特意来敲打我一番。我不知道他哪来的自信，以为我还是当初那个任人摆布的陈家少爷。但我还有大把时间，也不想这么快撕破脸，便耐下性子陪他玩玩。  
粉饰的太平好歹也是一种太平。  
我一想到那个金色头发的男人就头疼，但他着实算我为数不多的朋友之一。  
我跨进车，示意司机回家，然后按下了接听键。  
Torres裹了过量糖渍的声音携着大洋彼岸火辣的热情砸进我的耳里。  
“Honey！”  
“God bless you,bye.”  
“别啊，Zerus,Why don't tell me that you go back to your motherland.It's unreasonable.”  
Torres蹩脚的中文让我难受极了。我用空闲的手松了松领带，不耐烦地回他：“I think we've just broken up.”  
“WHY? I haven't sent you a parting gift yet.”  
“I think you had sent it.”  
电话那头微妙地沉默了几秒，大概是Torres也想起趁我不在时把某个赌场的漂亮男孩带回家的事了。好在我在这种事上向来看得开，本来我也没投入多少感情，再说我和Torres的关系里也是友谊的成分居多。至于回国来吞掉父亲的公司这种理由，说出来他也未必信。  
他干笑了两声，又恢复了先前的雀跃。  
“I really have a gift for you. It's what you've always wanted. You won't be disappointed.How to say that in Chinese？心想、心想……”  
我不认为神经大条如他真的明白长久以来我的内心所想。但我摸着那个突然出现在房里的巨大的盒子，突然就衍生出一丝期待。“心想事成。”呢呢喃喃，不知说给谁听。  
我解开瑰丽的缎带，男孩苍白到病态的脸撞在我的心上。那头Torres大喊“A puppy for you”的声音缥远得失真。  
男孩迷茫地睁开眼，我伸出手，他毫不迟疑地扑进我的怀里，像一只懵懂而脆弱的幼犬。他跌落井底，却毫不在意。那双眼睛太亮，让我忍不住拔掉他的爪牙，将他据为己有。  
Torres的背景不小，所以我丝毫不怀疑这个礼物的可行性和真实性。  
直到后来很多事发生，我才隐约记起，在蒙特利的一个下午，Torres刚和某任男友分手，我陪他在他前男友的咖啡屋坐了几小时。百无聊赖之际他问我最想要什么。  
我思索了一会儿，挑了英文里很童话的一个词。  
“Puppy.”  
我所求的是一份苛刻的情感，是一种不容置喙与插足的亲密关系，是年少时从陈修远的书房里撞破的那种强制的不平等的紧缚依存。我想要绝对的信任和服从。我没说清楚，所以Torres理所应当没弄明白。  
我把这一切说给陆既禾听，他抱着那只刚在别墅里安家不久的柯基笑倒在沙发上。他的脖子纤长美丽，那个刻着我的名字的圆牌随着他的笑左右摆动。我走过去亲他，他雀跃地回应着，连眉梢都带着快活。  
我没有告诉他的是，直到我打开那个盒子的前一秒，我仍置身笼外。而如今，我早已深陷笼中。


End file.
